infinity_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Types Of Cards
As mentioned at Understanding Cards, every Infinity Wars card has at least one Type, and some have a supertype and/or a sub-type. There are five types of cards in Infinity Wars: "Characters", "Abilities", "Artifacts", "Locations" and "Missions". This Guide is designed to help you understand what each Type of card does, their different roles during the match and what their supertypes and sub-types can be. If you're looking for more detailed information on what various words on the cards mean, please see Terms. Character Character cards represent the unique characters from Infinity Wars, as well as generic individuals and massed groupings that can be found there. Generally, characters are the main focus of a deck as they are the principle card type used at the matches, as they are usually responsible for the majority of all damage dealt in a game. All Character cards will feature numbers representing Power, Health and Max Health, Resource Cost and Morale Cost. Let's take a look at each one: *The Power of a Character (a number displayed beside the fist icon, in the bottom left corner of the card) indicates how much damage it deals during combat; *The Health of a Character (a number displayed beside the plus/cross symbol, in the bottom right corner of the card) indicates how much damage it can endure before it is killed or is considered destroyed. Any damage dealt to a Character is persistent and will carry over from turn to turn but, if a Character’s current Health or Max Health become 0, it is considered killed and moved to the graveyard, unless specified otherwise; *The Resource Cost of a Character (a number located on the top right of the card, in white) indicates the amount of resources that must be expended to deploy that Character; *The Morale Cost of a Character (that is found right below the resource cost, in pink) shows how much Morale damage the controller of this card would suffer in the event that Character is killed or destroyed; These cards also can have a Ability Text (located near of the bottom portion of the card), where a player can find what Activated and/or Passive Abilities this character has. Most of the time, a player can use these cards to attack the opponent's characters and Fortress, or to defend his own, but, many Character cards will also feature continuous or triggered effects and abilities (which can be found at the Ability Text, located near of the bottom portion of the card) that can be activated too. Characters can be found in four zones of the playfield area, the Assault, Defence, Support and Command Zones, and can be moved between them each turn at will, unless specified otherwise on the card. Character cards in the Command Zone start in the Command Zone at the beginning of the game and can be played to any zone by paying their Resource cost. No cards may be returned to the Command Zone any time after the turn they have been played. Some Character type cards may also be marked with the Unique and the Unlimited Supertype. Every Character card in the game has at least one Sub-type, which tell what kind of "creature" that character is (e.g. Human, Beast, Artificial, Demon, Undead, Dragon, Angel, Insectoid). Some characters have more than one Sub-type. During a match, a Character card can gain, lose or have its sub-type changed by Ability Cards, Missions and similar effects. Multiple copies of the same Character can be deployed at a time, unless the card Supertype is Unique. What else is good to know: *Power and Health are sometimes used interchangeably with the terms ‘Attack’ and ‘Toughness’; *Characters are the most common type of card in Infinity Wars. For a full list of Character cards, see the Character category page. Ability Ability cards are cards that can be played to trigger special actions described in the Ability Text (located near of the bottom portion of the card), that normally expire immediately after it has been used. In contrast to Character cards, Ability cards only feature a number showing it Resource Cost (displayed in white on the top right of the card), so, they do not have Power, Health and Morale values. Once the decision to play an Ability card has been made, that card becomes darkened and goes into a state of limbo until its action resolves, during the Ability Resolution Phase. At the end of the Ability Resolution Phase, most of the Ability cards goes directly to the Graveyard, however, some Abilities cards, after being used, can be removed from the game or even get back to the player's hand, depending on what is delineated in the Ability Text. Some Ability cards may require a target; these cards can only be played if there exists a legal or potentially legal target at the time the player decides to play it. Should the target be illegal or no longer in play when the Ability tries to resolve, the ability card will still be considered played, even though it will have no effect and proceed to go to the Graveyard, unless specified otherwise. Ability cards may have the Unique and the Unlimited Supertype. What else is good to know: *Abilities cards can target player's Fortress, Deployed Characters, Characters at the Battlefield, Characters in the Command Zone, Characters in the Support Zone, Player's Morale, player's Decks, The Graveyards, Cards in the player's hands and increase or decrease player's Resources; *When targeting the battlefield, some abilities will target a single Zone or Character, while others will target large sections; *Abilities will resolve, first based on Initiative, and then on the order they are played in; *Some Ability cards will be marked with the Preemptive keyword ability. These resolve before other Abilities do; *Abilities are the second most common type of card in Infinity Wars. For a full list of Ability cards, see the Ability category page. Artifact Artifact Cards represent physical items players can employ, that either maintain continuous effects or have activated or triggered abilities, which may need the use of resources or certain conditions to be activated. As Ability Cards, they only feature a number showing it Resource Cost (displayed in white on the top right of the card) and the Ability Text (located near of the bottom portion of the card). After deployed, these cards go to and remain in the Support Zone. Artifact cards may have the Unique Supertype. Artifact cards don't have Sub-types. What else is good to know: *Activated abilities on artifacts take place at the same time as Ability Cards (Ability Resolution Phase); *You can have multiple copies of the same artifact on the field at a time, unless the card is Unique; *Artifacts can be removed by Ability and Character cards; *When removed, Artifacts have no Morale cost, and will go to the Graveyard; *Artifacts are the third most common type of card in Infinity Wars. For a full list of Artifact cards, see the Artifact Category page. Location Location cards represent unique places, generic regions and even ongoing projects n the setting of Infinity Wars. These cards feature a number showing it's Resource Cost (displayed in white on the top right of the card) and the Ability Text located near of the bottom portion of the card). As Artifact cards, a Location either maintains continuous effects or has activated or triggered abilities, which may need the use of resources or certain conditions to be activated. By the way, Location cards behave and function much like Artifacts, except that a player may only have one Location deployed at a time (if a second Location is deployed by a player who already has a Location in play, the Location that was already in play is automatically destroyed and moved the Graveyard). Location cards may have the Unique Supertype. Location cards may only have the Artificial Sub-type (the only Location that has a Sub-type at the moment is The Dragon Project). What else is good to know: *The methods to removing Locations are similar to those of removing Artifacts; *Most locations will change the visual appearance of the battlefield when there are played; *Locations are the forth most common type of card in Infinity Wars. For a full list of Locations cards, see the Location Category page. Mission Mission '''cards represent special actions or happenings from Infinity Wars, that can be used in the course of a match. These cards feature a number showing it '''Resource Cost (displayed in white on the top right of the card) and the Ability Text located near of the bottom portion of the card) Missions, as Artifacts and Locations, are also deployed to and remain in the Support Zone. Mission cards usually provide the player with a type of secondary objective and a percentage (%) completion counter showing how close the player is to completion of the objective. Mission cards may have the Unique Supertype. Artifact cards don't have Sub-types. What else is good to know: *You can have more than one of the same Mission, as long they're not Unique; *Missions have a requirement that needs to be fufilled in order to be completed (reach 100% completion); *After deployed, Mission cards cannot be removed or destroyed, only completed; *When completed, these cards go to the Graveyard, with no Morale cost; *Missions are the least most common type of card in Infinity Wars. For a full list of Mission cards, see the Mission Category page. Acknowledgement This page incorporates information from the Infinity Wars Comprehensive Rules and Mechanics Guide, brought to us by the awesome folks of the http://www.twitch.tv/nexustavern. The complete guide can be found here. At the moment, this guide is being updated by NatoPotato Category:Guides